horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
Dexter Morgan
TMIF026 Dexter Morgan is a HorrorClix 1.5 monster designed by Sarcanis as part of the June 2011 This Month in Fear thread. It is based on the main character of the highly successful Showtime original series Dexter. Card 80 Points, +1 Twists At the beginning of your turn, you may flip this card. Side A Guardian, Killer, Law * Proof of Guilt - This monster cannot rescue victims. Whenever you give this monster a move action, instead of moving this monster, you may choose an adjacent victim and roll a d6. On a result of 6, put a Guilt counter on that victim. Whenever this monster kills a monster, place a victim token from outside the game on this monster's card. *'Think Like a Killer (Hunter)' - 'This monster gets +2 to its attack value against Killers and Slashers. *'Trust Me, I'm a Cop - Whenever this monster is declared the target of an attack by a monster with the Law keyword, you may roll a d6. On a result of 5 or 6, the attack cannot be made and the attacker can't attack this monster for the rest of the turn. The attacker's controller must choose another target or declare a different action of the same type (free or non-free) if possible. *'Priveleged Information (Outwit)' - Once per turn, as a free action, you may choose a monster within 10 spaces of this monster to which it has a clear line of fire. Choose a non-continuous power possessed by the chosen monster. That power is ignored until the beginning of your next turn. If this monster loses this power or ceases to have a clear line of fire to the chosen monster, the chosen power is no longer ignored. *'He's Mine (Obstruction of Justice) - '''If an opposing monster tries to rescue a victim adjacent to this monster, roll a d6. Or a result of 4-6, the rescue attempt fails. *'Web of Lies (Focus)' - This monster gets -1 to its defense value for each action token on it. Side B ''Killer, Vigilante * Harry's Code - This monster cannot slay Victims without Guilt counters on them. Whenever this monster kills a monster, place a victim token from outside the game on this monster's card. *'''Ambush' - Modify this monster's attack and damage value by +1 when it occupies hindering terrain. *'''Tape (Trap) - Opposing monsters that roll to break away from this monster must roll a 6 to succeed. *'Tranquilizer (Abduct)' file:cleaver.gif - If the attack succeeds, deal no damage. Give the target an action token. Place this monster on an unoccupied bloodspot space, then place the target in an unoccupied space adjacent to this monster. *'Harry's Training (Reflexes)' - Modify this monster's defense value by +2 against close combat attacks. *'Slide Collection (Spree)'file:cleaver.gif - This monster gets +1 to its damage value for each slain victim token on its card. Dial Category:Monsters Category:1.5 Monsters Category:Killers Category:Guardians Category:Law Category:Vigilantes Category:Customs by Sarcanis Category:This Month in Fear Category:Dexter (TV Series)